1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
QSFP (Quad Small Form-Factor pluggable) module is used widely for transmitting a larger amount of data. A typical QSFP module has four signal receiving channels and four signal sending channels each of which can transmit 10 Gbps data. Thus, the QSFP module has a total data transmitting capability of 40 Gbps.
Nowadays, the QSFP module is generally used with an optical module having twelve channels. The optical module has twelve lenses corresponding to the twelve channels. The twelve lenses are arranged in a line, wherein four left lenses are used to send signals, and four right lenses are used to receive signals. Thus, four signal sending channels and four signal receiving channels are formed in the optical module. However, the lenses need to be arranged densely due to too many lenses incorporated to the optical module. The manufacturing precision of the optical module is thus relatively high, resulting in a high cost of the optical module.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication device which can address the limitations described.